nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nearó Unlimited/Nanbaka Review--Episode 15: Super Hitoshi-kun
Yo, there fellow inmates and prison guards! This week, your loving announcer will be none other than myself once again, (Did you miss me? I missed me...) but I'd also like to thank our dear ol' Blackdagger for the last two reviews he made for us, don't worry friends, there's more than enough of both of us to go around, he'll be back someday. But let's start this off with a small summary of what this episode had in store: Hitoshi Sugoroku starts working as a Nanba Prison guard, much to Hajime's surprise. Uno and Rock don't believe that the "kind and cute" Hitoshi is the little brother of the "vicious gorilla" Hajime and try to disprove that their siblings by testing Hitoshi's abilities as they escape. As for this week's episode, like the one before, we're met with little story development but much to enjoy. Thus, this review will showcase these moments from start to finish and hopefully capture some of your funniest ones from this week. Ezgif.com-51492ad4f9.gif|Let's break it down, shall we!? Nanba has their own cruise ship?! N2.2.1.gif N2.2.3.gif N2.2.2.gif N2.2.4.gif N2.2.5.gif N2.2.6.gif N2.2.7.gif Our fairy tale begins with the introduction of a cruise from which a new set of guards have finally arrived to keep our world safe for all you troublemaking-pickpocketing-murderous-lying-loudmouth-yet wonderful prisoners that have made this prison your home (You better enjoy it because you're not getting out.) Our courageous warden welcomes them to our humble abode before we see a sneak peak on one of the guards, revealing a sinister smile upon thy lips. We're then moved to a more familiar scene where our number one prison-breaker is taking a stroll while the gorilla is not far behind. As expected, our prisoner is captured and put back where he belongs, together with his gambler, world-eater and almost-nowhere-to-be-seen-this-episode-patient. Mitsuru comes over to inform us about the new guard that was is to be stationed here, information which Hajime himself did not know, which Mitsuru, being the joker that he is, reveals that it was kept as a surprise for him. Our newcomer soon appears and is revealed to be... N2.2.8.gif|Hitoshi Sugoroku! N2.2.9.gif N2.2.10.gif N2.2.11.gif N2.2.12.gif N2.2.13.gif As to be expected by our dear ol' Nr. 1 Guard of Nanba Prison, he's utterly shocked and even slightly angry towards the revelation that his younger brother had worked behind his back in order to study and train to become a Prison Guard, but despite his protests, Hito-chan is here to stay. Which leads us to have our fellow prisoners from Cell 13 come out and question the claim that Hitoshi and Hajime are actually related, comparing them as if comparing a gorilla and a rabbit. As Hajime's patience reaches its limit, he decides to capture them but instead Uno and Rock challenge him to a match, which if Hajime catches them then they shall accept that Hito-chan is his brother. Without having a say in the matter, our prisoners runs off with our rabbit in pursuit. Cell 13's Traditional Game of Tag N2.2.14.gif N2.2.15.gif N2.2.16.gif N2.2.17.gif N2.2.18.gif N2.2.19.gif Our chase for the cellmates at Cell 13 starts off with two out of four being captured on the spot, Nico follows his doctor's orders and remains seated together with Seitarou and Jyugo, having no motivation to escape nor to take part in their game of tag, ends up being captured and seated upon the manifestation of Red Bull itself; Yamato! Red Bull goes to follow the pursuit for the remaining guards but the journey, however, ends up with them being lost somewhere inside the prison. Uno and Rock, however, continues their flight which includes Uno's thoughts on their fellow Supervisor before stumbling upon one of the latest traps installed inside Building 13; Liquid nitrogen. Hajime tried to stop them beforehand but gets caught up and frozen on the spot, but his imprisonment doesn't last long as, being the gorilla that he is, he's able to break through the ice with strength and determination alone, truly a beast of nature. Being taking by surprise, Uno and Rock attempts to sneak away before anything gets out of hand, only to have something (or someone!) thrown passed them, barely escaping the surprise attack from Hajime. N2.2.20.gif N2.2.21.gif N2.2.22.gif N2.2.23.gif To their surprise, and surely ours as well, the projectile is revealed to be Hajime's own little brother, Hitoshi Sugoroku. Hito-chan appears to be unharmed, but before much else can happen, a large block of the prison roof ends up hitting him dead-on, but the one to break is the stone itself and not our Rabbit. Thus we've discovered Hito-chan's INHUMAN DURABILITY AND TOLERANCE towards at least blunt damage. A discovery which leaves our fellow prisoners speechless. N2.2.24.gif N2.2.25.gif N2.2.26.gif N2.2.27.gif N2.2.28.gif N2.2.29.gif N2.2.30.gif N2.2.31.gif N2.2.32.gif N2.2.33.gif But watch out! Hito-chan scolds his older brother for throwing him at people, he even remarks that Hajime has done so before, our Supervisor merely responds however that it was the faster alternative and that he knew he had a tough body who could probably handle it. Uno and Rock observed their conversation without intervening, only to have Hajime changed his focus towards them once again. Hajime picks up his newly acquired "weapon" while stating that this time, he won't miss. A nervous Rock reveals that he now believes that their opponents are in fact, brothers. We're then shortly brought back to our pair of explorer's Jyugo and Yamato, who've found themselves in Tower B and begins to ponder upon west and east, much to Jyugo's dismay. But before we return to our troublemakers, Mitsuru returns to us but inside what appears to be a control room of sorts, revealing more about our favourite prison while revealing what our broadcaster might be up to beside holding events and being the messenger. We then return to see Uno and Rock running for their lives with Hajime and Hitoshi shortly after, the prisoners tries to halt their assault by blocking their path with a wall, something which broken down just as quickly as it appears. They're left to do the only thing they can do... RUN!! Hajime isn't giving up his pursuit and goes after them while carelessly waving Hitoshi around in attempts to stop them. Jyugo and Yamato seem to have finally caught up with them, but their welcome wasn't greeted as expected as both the guards and prisoners runs past them. But this comes with a cost as Hajime won't let them get in his way, resulting in sending both of our explorer's flying to the side in defeat. N2.2.34.gif N2.2.35.gif N2.2.36.gif N2.2.37.gif N2.2.38.gif N2.2.39.gif Our pursuit finally reaches its end as Uno and Rock manage to shake their pursuers off. Hajime admits that he has lost his targets but instead finds himself surprised with Mitsuru having returned once again. Their conversation quickly escalates to Hajime asking what business Mitsuru is actually here for, which he reveals that he's here to pick up Hito-chan because he was assigned to Building 13 as a favour. Hitoshi says that he wanted to help and see his brothers work up close, something which he describes as having been a really fun experience, even if it wasn't for that long. Mitsuru proceeds to escort Hito-chan to the building which she's actually assigned to, but not before we see Uno and Rock being slightly disappointed towards the fact that they haven't learned if Hajime and Hitoshi were actually siblings. Before Hitoshi leaves, however, he turns around to smile towards our fellow prisoners, something that immediately smitten's our two troublemakers and starts to doubt that Hitoshi is actually a guy. Something which Hajime is sure to notice and give them a good punch before they apologise in turn. Building 4 are the actual winners. N2.2.40.gif N2.2.41.gif N2.2.42.gif N2.2.43.gif N2.2.44.gif N2.2.45.gif N2.2.46.gif N2.2.47.gif N2.2.48.gif Thus we're reaching closer and closer to the end of this episode, but before we do, we get to see which building Hitoshi was actually assigned to, which was Building 4 with Sparky and Puppy! Information which Kenshirou had not received since before this meeting but makes due with the situation. Hito-chan is sent off to deliver some data to the Supervisor of Building 3, a journey which is filled with perverts in the form of Honey and Trois. This colourful duo manages to grab the attention of what they believe to be a beautiful young lady clad in pink. A meeting which quickly reveals that it isn't the only thing clad in pink and that other pieces of clothing isn't there either, which is understandable to us but not these poor perverts, sigh. N2.2.49.gif N2.2.50.gif N2.2.51.gif N2.2.52.gif N2.2.53.gif N2.2.54.gif We reach the ending of the episode by having Hito-chan report back to Kenshirou and pouring a glass of red bean soup for Musashi. Sparky expresses his gratitude towards Hitoshi before turning his attention towards their Supervisor, seemingly always knowing when something is bothering him. Hito-chan reveals that their puppy can't come up with an excuse to not go to a party which is to be held in the living quarters of Building 4 for the guards later on the same day. Sparky thinks it sounds fun and asks if Kenshirou simply can't hold his liquor, but their puppy responds that in all honestly, simply doesn't like drinking with them. Hito-chan takes the opportunity to ask Sparky if he enjoys beer considering he's from Germany and that their motto is probably something along the lines of: "I'll start with a beer!". Sparky then corrects him by stating that it should be something more along the lines of "Beer 'til the end". A response which shocks both Hitoshi and Kenshirou and thinks that this must be the German Spirit! Later on when the party finally starts we see Kenshirou doing nothing but drinking sake, showing us what an impact Sparky's words really made on him. And here it ends.... OR DOES IT!?!?! N2.2.55.gif|OHHH (BLEEEP!) STORY DEVELOPMENT INCOMING! Final Thoughts As for my final thoughts on this week's episode is the same for which I felt for the last one: I really enjoyed it because it took me back to the first few episodes of Season which really got me hooked on the show. Hitoshi is an interesting character and I'm glad we get to see more of him, even better that he's part of Building 4 which holds some of my favourite characters in the series. In conclusion to what scene I enjoyed the most then I think that it has to be the reactions from Uno and Rock when they see how durable Hito-chan really are. What about yourself, which scene caught you off guard and did you enjoy seeing some familiar faces or maybe something else? Whatever it is I hope you enjoyed this week's review and commemorate if you actually read through this whole thing. We'll see who's review comes up next, stay tuned! Episode06Mitsuru.gif|I'll see you later! Category:Blog posts